


Shining Colors (Go Unseen)

by Jen425



Series: All The Colors Of The Grid [9]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Apocalypse, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, Gen, Multi, Pre-Apocalypse, Soulmates, These three have genius IQs why are they so dumb?, alphabet soup, fuck thrm, oh that’s right because of the amount of gaslighting they went through, …and its effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: White is easy to see in the Soup.Gold and Silver, on the other hand, are… not.





	Shining Colors (Go Unseen)

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up. Time to start in on RPM! One of the EASIEST seasons to angst.

Gemma turns to Gem in awe, after they lock eyes with Doctor K.

 

_ “The world,” _ she begins.

 

_ “It’s brighter!” _ He replies.  _ “Do you think she could be—” _

 

_ “Our soulmate?” _

 

They don’t know much about soulmates. Nobody’s told them because it wouldn’t help them.

 

(They don’t even know this silent and secret bond between them is a soul bond, but they keep it secret, regardless.)

 

So light, White, reads as all colors and only right.

 

“You can stop talking like that,” Doctor K says, disrupting their conversation.

 

“Like…”

 

“What?” They ask.

 

Doctor K just stares at them.

 

“You really don’t realize?” She asks. Gemma looks at Gem.

 

_ “Do you know—” _

 

_ “What she’s talking about? No.” _

 

“Nope,” they say, together and out loud. Doctor K just shakes her head and gets back to work. Gemma looks at Gem.

 

_ “I don’t think she—” _

 

_ “Likes us,”  _ Gem says.  _ “But she’s our—” _

 

_ “Soulmate,” _ Gemma replies.  _ “So we still have to try—” _

 

_ “And be her friends,”  _ Gem finishes.

  
  
  


They know nothing about soul bonds. They never realize they can talk to Doctor K through it until… after.

 

(K herself just assumes working with the bright and talkative twins is causing her to hear them, everywhere, when they unwittingly use the web bond instead of just their duo’s.

 

And then that the two of them are ghosts, haunting her for the mistakes she made just trying to free them all…)

  
  
  


The Morphers are gold and silver, apparently. Gemma asks for the ribbons and Gem gets the gift.

 

It’s not much, but they can’t exactly shop for themselves. They tie the ribbons onto the White wrapping and unwittingly collect all three colors.

 

“Happy birthday,” they say together, as K blows out the candles on her cake. “And… surprise!”

 

They give her the gift, together.

 

She looks at them in confusion.

 

“For me?” She asks. “But… why?”

 

Gem and Gemma move to sit across from her as one. Always. Together.

 

Gem thinks she should be happier. He knows he is, every year, when he swaps gifts with Gemma.

 

“It’s your birthday,” Gem says, resisting the urge to let Gemma finish the sentence. For whatever reason, talking together annoys K, and they don’t want to annoy her on her birthday. “And we’re your friends.”

 

K stares at them in that incredulous way.

 

“Gem, Gemma,” she says. “You should know that… I don’t even like you.”

 

Gem looks at Gemma.

 

_ “She thinks—” _

 

_ “We’re that clueless?”  _ Gemma asks. They turn back to K.

 

“That’s okay, we know,” Gem says.

 

“But we can still like  _ you _ ,” Gemma adds. “Right?”

 

K looks at them with her look of some dawning realization, tugging at her.

 

(She uses the pencil.)

  
  
  


K looks at the blinding sun, and she realizes that her entire life is a lie.

 

She  _ can _ go outside. The Soup had been lying to her.

 

But she… she can’t leave without them. Gem and Gemma. Her… her friends.

 

They’re her friends.

 

Venjix is the key, and, when the time is right, she tells them.

 

“Meet Project Venjix,” she says. But the moment she starts it up, security runs in, drags Gem and Gemma away and then go for her.

 

“Gem! Gemma!” She cries. “No!”

 

They drag her away before she can install the counter virus.

 

“I just wanted to go outside!”

 

Things get worse. And worse. And worse.

 

She doesn’t see the twins, again. She can only watch as the world is destroyed, work as hard as possible on the Ranger series, and secretly coordinate. Alphabet Soup has fallen apart enough for at least that.

 

Then the very building around her is crumbling, and she sends out the final message.

 

“But you need to get into the city before the dome is closed,” she says.

 

And… the Soup doesn’t let her leave.

 

They can’t let it be known where Venjix is kept.

 

“This Ranger technology is our only hope of defeating Venjix,” she says. “I have to get out of here!”

 

The one on the left shakes his head, sadly.

 

“I’m sorry, Doctor K,” says the other .

 

K freezes as the agents lift their guns.

 

They don’t get to use them. K remains frozen a second longer as she looks at them. It’s  _ them _ .

 

Gem. Gemma.

 

“I’m glad we’re friends,” she says. And she is. So glad.

 

“Oh yes—”

 

“So are we,” they say. Another blasts rocks the underground base of the Soup. K stumbles.

 

“Head for the exit, Doctor,” Gem says.

 

“We’re going back,” Gemma continues. “For the classified Gold and Silver series.”

 

They’re running even before K can ask them to stop.

 

“Gem! Gemma!” She cries. “Wait! No, we don’t have time!”

 

Another blast, and the hallway collapses.

 

She can’t choke out a word in response, feeling like she just  _ lost _ her world…

 

_ “Gem, Gemma,” _ she thinks (she says over a bond she doesn’t know she has).  _ “No… please don’t be dead.” _

  
  
  


Gem groans, helping Gemma up from the rubble, an odd echo of  _ “no where are you please don’t be dead,” _ echoing in his head.

 

“K!” Gemma says, looking behind them. But it’s still Alphabet Soup, still bright enough to know she’s still alive.

 

(K had never seemed to see the world light up, like they had, but Gem and Gemma both remain sure.)

 

“There’s no…”

 

“Time,” Gem finishes. “I know.”

 

Gemma nods.

 

“Let’s go,” she says.

 

The make it to the room that housed the entirety of the prototypes’ components, Morphers, Zords, suits… all of it.

 

One of everything is… shiny, Gem thinks is the word. They weren’t exactly taught many color based descriptions.

 

But he knows that those are Gemma’s.

 

“You take Silver,” he says.

 

“And you take Gold,” Gemma says, with a nod.

 

They grab the GWGX Sky Morphers.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

Together, always together (but still with a missing link), they say the words K had told them.

 

“RPM!” They cry together. “Get in gear!”

 

And then… the world spins around them, as the suits appear.

 

They jump into the prototype Zords, ones they’d only flown in stimulations.

 

And they’re off.

  
  
  


“Are you talking to your soulmate?” Another worker asks, while Gemma checks in with Gem. They have an escape plan almost ready to go. She flips around.

 

“What are you talking about?” She asks. “Aren’t soulmates who you see color from? I don’t remember any color from Gem. We have a different soulmate.”

 

K.

 

The man laughs.

 

“Oh, it’s more than that,” he says. “Were you raised lonely under a rock?”

 

Gemma thinks about that.

 

“Kind of,” she says. “But I always had Gem.”

 

“Gem?”

 

“My twin brother,” she explains. “I was just thinking with him.”

 

The man nods.

 

“That explains something,” he says. “Baby soulmates rarely remember first seeing color, they just do.”

 

Gemma hmms.

 

“So K and Gem are my soulmates?” She asks. The man freezes, and then slowly nods.

 

“Probably,” he says. “And that’s how you can talk to them, through your soulbond.”

 

Gemma thinks, then, that she could have thought with K all of this time…

 

But then she realizes that K thinks she’s dead, and K had never really believed that they  _ were _ soulmates.

 

“I’m sure of it,” she says, out loud. “They’re both my soulmates.”

 

The man smiles.

 

“I hope you find a way to reunite,” he says.

  
  
  


K settles into Corinth, hides herself because no one respects her when she looks like a weak little girl.

 

She keeps the gold and silver ties from her first present with her, always.

 

Sometimes she thinks she can still hear Gem and Gemma’s voices.

 

And then… she meets the Rangers.

 

And her world begins to fill with color.

 

(But she still knows someone is missing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita


End file.
